Miracle in the Great Valley
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Semi-AU: In the Great Valley, the first child to the new parent swill bring forth a new member to the Long-Necks herd and with it great joy. Yet along with this joy brings forth new responsibilities, trials, and times of familial support and love. Witness as Littlefoot's parents step forward as the new couple and the new parents to their son.
1. New Chapter, New Beginnings

**Fun fact; though this is my first time posting a Land Before Time story, it is not the first one I worked on. I actual beta-tested/edited a story for a good friend of mine in the same genre. Anyways, this is another story for my good friend Niccunninham and I hope this was well worth the wait.**

 **As for the story itself, this is not technically canon to the Land Before Time timeline, as it is established that Bron was not there for Littlefoot's hatching, as well as the early relationship between Littlefoot and both his parents and his grandparents fro the first year of his life. Now, by all means, one could possibly see this as an origin story for Littlefoot's parents, as well as his early childhood, however I do know that not all the scenes put out don't fit with the time and events of the established canon. Please accept this story as a semi-alternate timeline.**

 **I own nothing. The Land Before Time belong to their rightful owners and idea for this story goes to Niccunningham, and by request, this story is dedicated to their beloved mother** **, Paula Herwig Cunningham. 1970-2013. Rest in peace.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The stars glistened like dewdrops in the deep velvety night sky above as the residents in Great Valley began to turn in for the night. Herd-mates gathered together for security and comfort while young dinosaurs nestled close to their parents as a wave of calm serenity swept across each and every one of them.

All but one resident was at ease tonight.

A young adult, female longneck trudged her way across the great plain towards where two other resident longnecks resided. Her smooth, soft face was contorted with pain as she felt a wave of nausea come over her, starting in her head and sweeping down into the pit of her stomach. Something was definitely wrong with her and she had a worrying suspicion to what it was.

The two older longnecks, though beginning to settled down for the night, perked up as she approached. They remained quiet as she stepped forward, her pained, sick expression telling what was happening. Slowly, they came closer, their long necks dipping and turning around her, examining first her face, then towards her abdomen. The young female froze, baiting herself for their response.

To her mild surprise, when they leaned back to face her, their expressions were much more hopeful and accepting then what she had expected.

"Congratulations. Your first egg is always a great and wonderful event," the elderly female exclaimed, leaning close to gently brush her head against her daughter's face. She nodded, letting the tears she had been holding back flow forward as relief swept across her. Her father smiled and nodded in agreement

"Yes, it is Bron's isn't it?" She nodded, thinking about the baby's father.

"What about me?" The three swung their heads towards the newcomer, another longneck, this one a healthy, fit adult male. His eyes roamed across the trio, frowning as he spotted her, staring at him wide-eyed and tears staining her face. He froze, staring at her in concern, yet unsure whether or not to approach.

Luckily, he didn't have too, as she broke off from her parents and began to walk closer to him.

"Bron," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

The whole world seemed to shake and he froze. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. "With your egg." Turning slightly so that he could see her belly. Though barely noticeable, their was a slight bulge around her stomach. The tell-tale sign of a female heavy with an egg.

His egg.

"I-" he stammered, a wave of concern suddenly rushing over him as he saw her flinch away fearfully form him. "I- Dawn, this is amazing!" He stepped closer, leaning in to encircle her neck with his. "I can't tell you happy this makes me."

A choked sob escaped her throat as she leaned into his firm embrace, the fear and tension melting off of her. "I'm so happy you feel this way I just-". She turned to look at her pregnant bulge. "I just can't believe that we're going to be parents."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he reassured, nuzzling her face. He suddenly flinched as he felt another embrace come over him, then another. His eyes snapped open to see her parents , wrapping their long necks around the both of them.

"Welcome to the family, son," her father said. The mother nodded in agreement. Though stunned at first, he could feel the acceptance radiating from the two and immediately felt welcomed into the new family.

* * *

A few days later, a large, white ellipsoid sphere lay among a soft nest of woven twigs and vines and padded with leaves. Surrounding it, the small group of four lay serenely around it, keeping an eye on the egg's nesting spot while also discussing it's future.

"So, what do you think the baby is going to be," the grandmother-to-be asked, smiling joyfully at her daughter and new son-in-law. Dawn smile back, before turning towards her first egg and blowing her warm breath softly over its frail surface.

"A boy. I definitely feel that he is a boy," she murmured. Beside her, Bron nodded in agreement.

"I feel our child is going to be a boy as well." He paused, before turning towards the two in-law's. "Is it normal to just feel what the egg is going to hatch out as?"

"It definitely isn't _abnormal_ to feel what the baby will come out as. And I do agree that you both may be right about his gender," the soon-to-be-grandmother noted. The other male nodded in agreement, before turning to address the both of them.

"Tell me, do you both feel prepared to take on this challenge together? I will not deny the fact that this will both be a new chapter of your lives that you will betaking together, and that this will require some dedication and responsibility from the both of you, but do you feel that you can handle this?"

The two were stunned by the weight behind the question, even turning towards each other for strength. However, once they looked at each other's eyes, and saw the determination and adoration in each other's eyes, they knew they were both ready and willing to take on this challenge before them.

"As long as we have each other to support and take on this new event together, I have no doubt in my mind that we can both handle this new responsibility," Bron spoke, his mate nodding in agreement.

The in-law's also nodded, pleased with both the answer and the genuine dedication their new son-in-law possessed. The four of them smiled fondly at the egg as they lowered their heads in preparation to sleep. A smile graced each of their faces as they fell into slumber, each with the imaginings of what the future of the new addition to the family may hold.

Unbeknownst to any of them at the time, but at that very moment, as the family rested around the egg, the embryo inside it had it's first shock of awareness. Inside the egg, it was quite, dark, and very crowded. Uneasy by it's surroundings, the embryo tried to escape, only for its still underdeveloped body to not do much more then jolt for a moment.

All of a sudden, it froze, hearing a familiar sound press against the walls of the white enclosure. Sure enough, the embryo, while it's ears had not yet formed, could still feel the soft beats of a familiar pulse, one it would later learn to distinguish as it's mother. Feeling content once more, the embryo allowed itself to calm down and return back to it's calm state by the beat of his mother's heart.

The night softly went on.

* * *

"Everyone, everyone! Did you hear the news? I'm going to be a father! There's going to be a ceremony and everything!"

Surrounding the enthusiastic Long Neck, the other dinosaurs either shared in his excitement or rolled their eyes in irritation, muttering things such as "and here I thought long-necks were supposed to be stoic, calm creatures. Shows what I know".

Meanwhile, close by, his wife and parent-in-laws chuckled in amusement at his expense. There was no doubt within any of them that Bron would be a suitable and kind father to his future child.

The two elder long-necks perked up then as their daughter gave out a small, sudden gasp. They swung their heads towards her, seeing her pant slightly for breath.

"Is everything alright dear," they asked. She stared back up at them, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine, but my stomach is feeling a bit weird today," she admits. The two smiled and gently leaned over to nuzzle her.

"That's normal sweetheart. It always feel weird at first, especially your first time being pregnant. Rest assure dear that the feeling will pass and soon your egg will be ready till it comes out into the world where it will be safely taken care of until the child inside it hatches."

Dawn smiled as thoughts of her future child sprang up in her imagination. Prospects of guiding them through life and being their to show them every step of the way until they were ready to go out on their own truly warmed her heart.

Beside her stomach, where the still developing egg lay, a wave of maternal instinct and love passed through the thin shell lay nestled against their mother's form, causing the embryo inside to twitch, before settling down to the warmth of it's parent's affections.

It would only be a matter of time now with the love that was stimulating their development then they would be ready to break free of the opalescent, spherical sanctuary.

* * *

"Bron! Mother! Father! Come quick! It's hatching!"

The three other long-necks quickly gathered around the grass nest, staring at the white orb below. The smooth, flawless surface was now sporting several spiderweb cracks across it's surface. The four of them watched with baited breaths as the cracks grew more widespread and began to deeper and widen.

Finally, a small piece of the eggshell popped off, revealing a tiny tail inside. Another piece came off beside it, this time showing a tiny foot, then the other popped out. The parents grinned while the grandparents cooed, softly encouraging the baby to keep hatching. Finally, the entirety of the egg, split with a slimy crack, sending a little longneck baby plopping out onto the nest.

"It's a boy," grandmother whispered, watching with joy as her daughter leaned down to her son and began to softly nudge the child's softly whimpering head. He began to calm down as his eyes popped open, revealing the curious, bright orbs underneath his eyelids as he stared out into the world for the first time.

He instantly took notice of his mother as she leaned in gently, eyeing her with curiosity, yet also uncertainty. That also disappeared when she stuck out her tongue to lick his soft, newly-hatched skin of the egg yolk that still clung to it. He cheerily began squealing as her soft, warm tongue bathed him for the first time and tickled him. The rest of the family coos as he wobbly stood on his legs for the first time, shakily walking forward till he was right beside his mother's face. He eagerly began licking her as she had licked him, drawing even more soft coos of approval and adoration form the rest of the family.

"He's perfect," Bron whispered as he leaned down to see his son from a closer view. The newly-hatched shrank back at the newcomer, but realizing how similarly he looked like his mother, he began giggling and eagerly reaching out towards him. Bron chuckled softly and allowed his son to gently lick and pat his face.

"Have you two considered a name for your son," came the soft voice of the new grandma behind them. The two new parents were silent for a moment, watching their son roll around before replying.

"We had considered the name Littlefoot," Bron replied, his wife nodding in approval.

"Littlefoot," Grandpa repeated. "It's perfect."

In the nest, the newly christened Littlefoot began to yawn, sleepily blinking up at both of his parents. He slumped against his father's muzzle, nuzzling the warm skin that was there.

Gently, Bron rose his head up, carefully setting his child down upon his mother's back and sliding his snout out from beneath him. Little Foot whimpered for a moment at the sudden change in warmth, but quickly settled within the folds upon his mother's back, soon curling up and falling into slumber.

The new parents were enchanted with their son. Already, a million thoughts were racing between the two, visions of them spending time together, teaching and guiding their son and showing him the world in all it's glorious obstacles triumphs, dangers and successes, joys and agonies, and everything in between that it had to offer.

But as for tonight the family slept, keeping in mind these things for what the future may hold for them.

* * *

 **This is just part one of two. Next chapter will be going over Littlefoot's early childhood with his family. Till then, leave and review and I'll see you next time. -v.t.7**


	2. Family Bonding

**Part 2! Whoo hoo! More family fluff!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The sun had peaked out from below the horizon, shedding the first rays of sunlight upon the sleeping land. Clouds up above were tinted yellow and soft pink by the morning rays, brightening up the sky above and down below the first creatures of the day began to stir.

Among the few early birds, a young Long-Neck had slowly begun to open his sleepy eyes and stretch as the first morning light touched down upon his face. He softly sneezed as the sunlight tickled his nose, yet smiled as the world around him grew brighter and clearer.

Searching around him, he took notice of the lush, green landscape around him and all at once a curious urge to explore swept over him. Uneasily standing up, he carefully stepped forward before he dropped back down and slid down his mother's back, landing softly in a softly mud puddle beside her. He looked up as he heard a murmur from his mother, yet she still remained asleep.

Getting back up onto his feet, the young Littlefoot took a few wary steps forward, before gleefully galloping away from his herd to explore the great, wide valley before him.

It was only a few minutes later when his parents then began to wake up. Slowly uncurling their necks from around their bodies, they first smiled softly at each other before turning towards the spot where they knew their baby was nestled on.

It was to their horrified shock that they discovered his disappearance, and immediately they began panicking.

"Littlefoot? Littlefoot, sweetheart, where are you," Dawn called, her head quickly searching around her body, in case he had slid off her back at some point during the night.

"Little foot? Son? Where are you," Bron called, quickly standing up and peering under his legs, attempting to search for his newborn. A murmur from beside them alerted them, to their disappointment, to their child's awakening grandparents.

"Mother. Father. Littlefoot is gone!" Instantly, the two older Long-Necks were awake and alert and had begun sweeping their necks and head around, adding two extra pairs of eyes in the search.

"Littlefoot! Littlefoot! Littlefoot, where are you," they called out, desperate to find them. A million scenarios raced through their minds, none of them looking promising. The child could've been snatched in their sleep by a sharptooth or a flyer, or perhaps he had been crushed underneath them by accident in the middle of the nigth or perhaps-

"Wait," Grandmother then calle dout. "Can you hear that?" Everyone froze, letting silence reign around them. Yet within that silence, the tiny sound of giggling from afar came up.

"Littlefoot," Bron and his wife whispered. They kept listening and determined that laughter was coming from a nearby brook. As thoughts of their child drawing came to mind, the four of them quickly rushed over to the stream.

To their relief, Littlefoot was right beside the brook, just dipping his front legs into the cool, sparkling waters of the more shallow area. He was giggling happily as he splashed in the water, laughing harder as ripples formed and water glistened in the air before coming back down into the stream to be splashed all over again. So absorbed was he in his fun that he did not even notice his family approaching until their shadows loomed over him.

"Littlefoot," came he voice of his mother, finally catching his attention. He squealed with delight and bounded to his mother's lowered face, nuzzling it softly, unaware of the relief that came with it. He then looked up and cooed at his father before scampering back to his spot by the water, then suddenly stopping and oohing at something. Turning to over where he was staring, they noticed a small waterfall where the misty vapor rising up near the bottom had caught some of the early morning light, transforming the wispy fog into an array of colors.

"Those are Sky Colors, dear. They are found in the sky after the Sky Water, but occasionally can be found in waterfalls like this" Dawn explained, before she gasped as he then darted right into the waterfall. She and her husband immediately leaned in closer to rescue him from the water's depth, only to freeze and let out sighs of relief again as Littlefoot emerged from the cascade of water, sitting contently below the fall as the water splashed down his head and back.

As their baby began to splash around n the cool waters as his family looked on in amusement, they could only hope that this event would be the lightest of trials yet to face.

* * *

Soon after a quick bath; since their child had already been in the stream; the parents brought their child over to his eager-to-see-him grandparents. The two older Long-Necks smiled warmly down at him as he giggled at their more wrinkled, yet still tender appearance. They both softly nuzzled their new grandson and murmured gentle praises at both him and his parents.

"My, only a day out and quite the little explorer," Littlefoot's grandmother exclaimed, watching him excitedly dart in-between her legs, curiosity driving him forward. His aren't chuckled nearby.

"Yes, quite the little adventurer, aren't you son," Bron replied, softly calling out to his son. Little foot stopped and smiled at his father, before frowning. His father stared concerned at him, only to relax when he heard the tell-tale sign of a stomach growling.

"Oh, looks like someone is ready for their first meal," grandfather chuckled. His gaze then traveled from Littlefoot to a nearby grove of trees, filled with large, green tree-stars. Also taking notice of it, Littlefoot's mother nuzzled her baby and tilted her head towards the tree, gently urging her son to follow. Littlefoot cheerfully trooted alonside them, eyes wide and an eagerness to see more and more of the world around him burning through his veins.

When they got close enough to the tree, the little Long-Neck marveled in just how tall and strong the tree was as he came up and pressed his front legs against it. He became even more impressed as he watched as his mother's neck allowed her to reach up to the tallest branches. Slowly, she grasped a branch directly above him with her teeth and shook it, allowing for several of the large, five-pointed leaves to fall down.

At first, Littlefoot was in awe of the leaves as they softly floated down, though as they grew nearer to the ground and him he began to feel afraid. When one finally hit the ground, he darted away from it, only approaching it back once again when he felt it was safe. He released a small squeak of surprise when he felt one fall upon him and draped across his head and back. growling slightly, he tried to pull the leaf off himself with his teeth, mimicking the same movements as his mother had done. However, as the leaf was so large and had fallen down to his legs and gotten caught under his back foot, he could only rip put a chunk of it off.

Eyes narrowing, he prepared to spit out the piece of the leaf until his tongue then got a taste of it. He began to chew on the plant matter and soon realized that the thing that had fallen upon his back was delicious. He then eagerly began chomping away at the rest of it.

A few minutes later, his father Bron appeared beside him, head lowering down to drop some small orange fruits on a branch next to him.

"Try these fruits, son. I'm sure you'll like them," his father urged. Littlefoot stared at them curiously, taking a sniff at them, before taking a large bite of the biggest fruit. Instantly, his eyes went wide with how sweet the object in front of him as and he excitedly began chowing down on the rest of them.

"Be careful son, we wouldn't want to give you another.. bath.. oh dear," Littlefoot's other sighed, watching as her son's face, mouth, and the rest of him become stained with the fruit's sticky orange juice. Littlefoot just smiled and began licking the juice off his face as best he could.

"Mmm," he hummed, getting back his parentd' attention.

"Mmm? Are you trying to say something dear," his mother asked, leaning close to listen. "

"Mmm... mmmuh... muh." To everyone's astonishment, Littlefoot then placed his juice-covered legs upon his mother's face and smiled warmly at her. "Muh-me!"

All as quiet, except for the soft rustle of leaves as the breeze passed through them. All eyes were focused on the day-old hatching and his eagerness to what response they had for him saying his first words. Finally, Dawn broke the quietness.

"Yes baby, I'm your mommy," she replied.

Littlefoot's smile only grew bigger. "Muh-me," he cried again, nuzzling his sticky face against hers. Chuckling, she slowly pulled away from him before picking him up softly by his nape and heading back towards the spring to clean him off.

A few minutes later and Littlefoot was cleaned, dried, and more excited then ever. For the rest of the day, he played alongside his parents and grandparents as they began leading him and showing him around the the valley they called home, hoping to give him some picture of the piece of the world they all lived in.

After a long day of exploring, playing and learning from his family, Littlefoot soon became very, very tired. His legs wobbled under his weight and his eyelids appeared to be pulled down by invisible, lead weights. As he yawned, his mother smiled warmly at him and gently picked him up by his scruff and taking him over to the rest of his family. They carefully settled down around him and his mother, forming a protective barrier around them as his mother paced him over her back and onto the warm patch of skin that he had been the previous night. Only this time, she hoped, there would be no more escape acts.

Luckily, Littlefoot seemed more then content to just nestle into the warmth that is mother provided and was soon fast asleep. And hopefully he would stay that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, sometimes things don't always go the way they planned. Much later that night, sometime past the darkest time, yet still quite awhile before the dawn, Bron awoke earlier and more groggily then usual at an unusual sound. Blinking rapidly to push away the tiredness, he turned over to where the sound was coming from and his jaw dropped open at the sight.

His son, still curled upon his mother's back, was shivering and coughing painfully. Gently pressing his snout to his son's frail, shaking body, he let out a small gasp as he realized there was a large amount of heat radiating off his son's body, far to hot then usual.

"Honey. Mom, dad, wake up," he called, gently, but insistently nudging them awake. The three of them sleepily began to awake, soon catching on to the sound of the youngest member of their herd coughing painfully, his little voice sounding like he was gargling gravel.

"Littlefoot, sweetheart," his mother asked, wincing as her son let out a ragged cough before whimpering pitifully. "What's wrong with him," she asked as she leaned in to nuzzle against him.

"It would appear he has contracted an illness that young hatchlings typically get. Symptoms of the sickness include coughing, fever, and stomach pains," Grandfather exclaimed. Sure enough, Littlefoot was writhing about, clutching his stomach in pain while his head thrashed around as if he was trying to shake off the throbbing in his brain.

"Will he be alright," Bron asked, slowly leaning in to lick his son's burning body in hopes that it would cool him down. Grandfather nodded, yet his expression seemed to disagree.

"He needs to be kept warm and hydrated," he remarked. Bron swung his head at his father-in-law in shock.

"But he's burning up," he protested. He flinched though as a serious face swung into his, eyes stern and determined.

"He might die if we don't make sure he keeps warm and hydrated. Right now he can't decide whether he's warm or cold, so we need to keep him warm to avoid him accidentally becoming so cold he'll become even more sickly," grandfather argued. Bron backed away and slowly nodded. Reaching out he grasped his son softly by the nape and swung him gently over to his mother's forelegs to set him down. Littlefoot shivered and whimpered, alerting between pressing against his mother's warm chest and pushing away from it.

"You just need to keep watching him through he night. Thankfully the disease has been known to fade quickly over time, though if left untreated..." Grandfather stopped, his face unreadable, yet his eyes betrayed sorrow.

"Just wait until he falls asleep and make sure he is left warm," Grandmother stepped in, giving her mate a gentle nuzzle. The two parents nodded and pressed closely together, each laying their necks beside one another's and making sure Littlefoot was safely embraced by the both of them. The small dinosaur whimpered softly until slowly the gently pull of sleep caused him to drift softly into the realm of slumber. First making site that he was safely engulfed by their shared warmth, the parents fell asleep.

* * *

To their relief, Littlefoot did seem less pitiful once he had awoken, yet he was still rather warm and he was still moaning from stomach and head pains. Still, even in sickness his adventurous spirit did not seem to waver in the slightest, as his parents had awoken to him trying to climb over the barrier composed of their legs and necks.

"God morning sweetheart," they both said, smiling at his more energized nature, yet frowning again when his stomach grumbled and he whimpered softly.

"Is he still sick," came the gently, concerned voice of Grandma behind them and they nodded sadly in return. "Mm, tell you what, there's a spring not far from here that has warm water instead of cold. How about you go ahead sand wash Littlefoot off in it's waters, to help get some of the sickness off of him."

So after receiving directions from the old long-necks, they slowly picked up their son and carried them to the place where she had said the warm spring was. To a bit of their concern, the spring has a few bubbling mud pits around it, yet hopefully they would be too fr from the spot they were going to.

At least they reached the spring, thankfully a few paces away from the steaming, boiling mud. The spring itself was a small lake with light wisps of vapor rising up from the tranquil surface. They soon reached an area where the water was deep enough to house a few day old Long-Necks, but still be shallow enough for Littlefoot to stay above the surface.

As they had begun to lower the son into the surface, they had expected him to be a bit more enthusiastic, as he had been with the stream, though due to the pain eh was feeling he only gave a small coo before becoming limp in his mother's grasp. However, once he was placed into the water, though he squirmed at first, he gradually began to relax from the warmth seeping into his shivering form. So relaxed in fact that his parents had to gently nudge his head back up when his head began to lower beneath the surface. Soon, after a few minutes, they pulled him out when he began to whine from the excessive heat. Still, when he had come out and had been placed back onto his mother's back to dry in the sun, he did see to be more perkier and content then when he had first been placed in.

Satisfied with the effort, the parents and Littlefoot began their walk back to the Long-Necks grounds, stopping along the way to gather some food for the ravenous youngster. And luckily on the path they had taken there was a grove of treestars lining the way.

As they strolled into the grove, Littlefoot had begun to giggle as the mid-afternoon sun shining through the leaves cast a speckled pattern upon his mother's back which constantly shifted as the light breeze stirred within the branches. As the two adults strolled slowly through the grove, searching for a tree with large and tender enough leaves to eat, Littlefoot amused himself by trying to stamp at the flickering shadows on his mother's back.

Unfortunately by doing so, combined with the movement from his mother's gait caused him to lose balance and slip off, beginning to plunge towards the ground several feet below him. Luckily, Bron took notice of his son's predicament and quickly dipped down and shot his head underneath his son's fragile body, preventing him from injuring himself further. He swiftly set his son down on the ground, though the the distance he had fallen, the shock from landing painfully on his father's head, and the overall frightening feeling of falling had caused the young dinosaur to sob.

"Oh son," his mother called out, halting and turning towards her child's shaking form, this time with wails and tears. He began to whimper as both his mother and father looked over him for any bruises or such, as well as providing gentle nuzzles and licks to comfort him. "Oh baby I'm so sorry. Shh, shh."

"Shh, it's alright son. You're alright, you're fine. We caught you. You're safe now, shh," Bron added, trying to calm him down in the most soothing tone he could muster. Slowly, Littlefoot's cries began to calm down, now turning to a few stray tears and some hiccups hat were quickly brought down by his parent's affection. He then reared up on his hindlegs, pressing his body into the warm faces of his parents, seeking and receiving their attention and love.

"We're always there for you Littlefoot. And we'll always love you no matter what."

On that day a new, stronger bond was forged between the two parents and Littlefoot. One that in even in future trials, tribulations, and moments of strong pain and sorrow, there would always be this memory, this promise, that they would always be the for each other, even when they had all gone and went their separate ways. It was a promise that would always assure them that one day, even when they would be at the far reaches of earth and beyond, they would one day all be reunited with one another.

But until any of those things yet to come would pass, they could now look forward to the bright future that was laid out for them.

* * *

 **I know I'm probably a bit terrible for writing the end here, seeing as Littlefoot's mother has a Bambi's mother/Mufasa's deaths scene in the first film and we don't even get to see Bron until the tenth installment of the series, as well as how this story is a bit non-canon from the original story, but at he very least we got to have a sweet family story where Littlefoot at least gets to have a short, yet loving relationship with his both of his parents in the very first days of his life.**

 **Again, thank you Niccungham for giving this story idea, I absolutely had a blast writing it, though sorry for taking quite a bit to put it out there. I sincerely hope that you and everyone else enjoy it. Sincerely- v.t.7**


End file.
